


100 Things #7 (CSI)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #7 (CSI)

_The hotel room was done up in luxurious reds and golds._

Greg leaned back in his chair, frowned and rubbed his eyes. No, that wasn't right. Using the back space key he removed luxurious and replaced it with ornate then opulent before going back to ornate. He rubbed his eyes again, frown deepening as the words on the screen began to blur together. He had been up way too many hours in a row working on a missing child case and the exhaustion was starting to show.

Despite the happy reunion and the satisfaction that one less predator was roaming the streets Greg couldn't sleep. Too much caffeine and adrenaline still poured through his veins; a powerful combination that had kept him on his feet from more hours than any sane person should have been. That and the fact that his brain refused to let go of all the things that could have gone wrong. Experience could be a stone cold bitch some times. Or maybe he had just hit that point where he was so damn tired he couldn't sleep.

Writing had seemed like a good idea. His novel was coming along nicely and taking his mind off work would be a good way to wind down. Only he no longer had the brain filters he needed to make the words come together and say what he wanted them to. That was frustrating and frustration was not good for relaxing to get ready to sleep.

He saved the document and shut down the laptop before standing to stretch his back and neck. Reading would probably be better. Grabbing his current book, a pictorial of the history of Las Vegas, he settled onto the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Losing himself in the past had always helped before. Plus, it was a lot healthier than using alcohol or pills.

It wasn't long, maybe five minutes, before Greg's eyes started to droop. He jerked awake and resettled himself only to feel the book sliding from his fingers once again. Too tired and now too sleepy he curled up on the couch burrowing into the long terry cloth robe he wore. He had sat down at the computer fresh from a shower and hadn't bothered to put on clothes. He'd hate himself if he slept too long on the sofa as it was designed for sitting not laying, but he would worry about that later. For now, blessed reprieve had arrived and that was all that mattered.


End file.
